


His Lover, His Mate

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [6]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Affection, Alpha!Franklin, Alpha/Omega, Attraction, Black Character(s), Blushing, Bodies against each other, Bottom Lamar, Bromance to Romance, Claiming him as his own, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gentleness, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Intimacy, Kissing, Lovers, Loving and trusting relationship, M/M, Making Love, Male Slash, Marks, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Lamar, Scents, Sexual Content, Slightly Out Of Character, Smut, Talking, Top Franklin, Touching, Warm, guy x guy, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Franklin finds out that Lamar is an omega, not an alpha like he had thought & they made love after, that's it.





	His Lover, His Mate

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to repost this one-shot separately, since it was in 'Gta V Gay Smut One-shots' before & because it's an Au, so I thought it would fit better as its own thing :) 
> 
> This is my second time writing something like this, so I hope that it's written well. Also, if you don't like it, don't read.
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy reading it (for those of you who haven't seen it yet) 💚

Franklin was driving over to Lamar's house, to check on him. Because Lamar hasn't texted or called him for a few days. Which is strange. 

Strangely enough, Lamar did this as well when they were teenagers. Every few months, he'd stay home for some days, never leaving the house. But he would usually always text or call Franklin, to let him know that he was alright. He'd tell him to not come over, because he was sick and didn't want Frank to get it. That would also be his reason for him sounding weird on the phone while talking. 

Although, this time was different, considering Lamar hasn't contacted him.

Which made Franklin slightly worried and concerned, again. 

Franklin knocked on the door. When there was no answer or reply, he walks in. Like he has done many times before. 

He walked down the hallway and towards Lamar's room. He stopped in front of it, when he got an overwhelming smell hitting him. It was coming from in there. 

Franklin started thinking, wondering who it was. Because he didn't know that Lamar had a mate, who he kept secret from him. There has to be an omega in there. He had no doubt in his mind, just by that scent. 

Maybe that's why Lamar hasn't been around lately, he's been having sex. It would explain him not being out. But not why Lamar hadn't told him, they tell each other everything after all (except for the craziness that happened a few months ago). 

Franklin let out a sigh, snapping out of it. He was knocking again. He hears movement, but no response. So he just opened it, walking in and closing that door behind him. 

After he was inside, Frank noticed that this scent had gotten stronger than before. 

“I know that you're here, L..” 

“F? What the hell are you doing here? G-Get out..” 

“Lamar, you okay? If you have a secret mate in there with you, just tell me.” 

“..I don't.” It was said with slight hesitation and a quiet voice. 

What was said had made Franklin confused. He decided to try something else. 

Franklin walked over and pulls that probably comfy blanket off him. Which got a noise out of Lamar, in shock. 

After he had pulled this blanket off him, Franklin saw no one other than Lamar was there in the bed (like the taller male had said). He noticed something wrong with his friend. 

Lamar refused to look at him, for some reason. 

Franklin was staring, noticing that Lamar was shaking and trembling, sweating. His friend, who he has been close with for years, was paler than usual. He lays his hand on Lamar's arm and notices that he was very warm to the touch. Maybe he was sick after all..? 

He made him turn onto his back, making Lamar meet his own gaze as well, if even a little bit. “Lamar?” 

“I-I'm fine..” 

“You're not..” Franklin was sensing something else and also smelling it. He didn't know what came over him, but he got on top of Lamar, all of a sudden. He wrapped his arms around him, pulling Lamar into a tight hug. 

Lamar got startled and afraid slightly. His body shaked, his voice got quieter. “F-Franklin..” 

Franklin holds him close. He smells that same scent. It was coming from Lamar..? It can't be..could it? His eyes widened, then got normal. It was different yet familiar.. He smelled him again. It's the scent of an unclaimed omega.. 

Lamar noticed what Frank realized, pushing him away. 

Franklin moved, as he pulled apart from him. He stays there, for Lamar. His stare was still on him.

Lamar was holding his arm, as some sort of way for self comfort. “Y-You know now, don't you?” 

Franklin slowly nods his head at that, not knowing what else to say. 

Lamar bit his lip, sadly. His heart was still beating faster, like a rush of adrenaline. He didn't mean to, but he started to fear what Franklin was gonna do again. Just cause he's an alpha. His reasons were clear enough. But this was his friend, that he.. 

His thoughts were interrupted, when he noticed something else. He snapped out of it. Out of these thoughts, as he glanced at Frank. 

Franklin notices it as well. He felt it, his alpha instincts.. he almost couldn't control himself. 

Lamar must've seen it in his eyes, because he instantly backed up. His own eyes held fear in them. 

Franklin noticed that. 'He's afraid of me..?' Well, actually, he can't blame him. After what he had just did to him. 'He probably thinks I'm gonna take advantage of him.' That usually happens with omegas being near alphas. 

He reached over, slowly, grabbing Lamar's wrist. “Lamar..” 

Lamar looked at him. It was like he was reading Franklin's mind. “I'm shocked that you haven't tried to kiss or touch me yet, after you found out, other than hugging me tightly. It still made me a little bit afraid..” 

“I'm not gonna hurt you, Lamar. I care about you too much to do that.” Franklin said 

Lamar nodded, with a small smile, believing him. “I know..” 

“This is probably a bad time to ask this and since I'm not an omega, I don't know..but does it hurt being in.. like that?” Franklin asked him. 

Lamar frowned, laying down on his stomach, hiding his face into the bed. “Slightly. Each year that I get older, it becomes more unbearable. You remember that guy from our ninth grade class, a long time ago?” 

Franklin was nodding at that, clearly remembering it like yesterday. He also hummed quietly, letting Lamar know that a silent nod was his response. 

Lamar talked again. “When he got surrounded by alphas and ran away by the skin of his teeth. It scared me. That made me feel glad to know that I wasn't like him.. until two months later, my first heat came. I couldn't believe it, when I smelled that scent coming from me.. It frightened me to death. When I remembered what happened to that guy, I stayed home and away from anyone. Even you, except for leaving you a message. So that you would not come looking for me. I thought you wouldn't understand. And you were..are an alpha, so I thought that you would..” 

Franklin got a sad look, as he remembers how Lamar looked, like a terrified small animal about to be eaten alive by a scary predator. He still listened, not talking, as he let Lamar tell him more. 

Which Lamar did. 

“..anyway, when I found out that I wasn't an alpha, like I thought I was..and I was so damn sure..” Lamar sighed softly. “..it kinda hurt. Being an omega is so hard..and I had no one to talk to about it..” 

Franklin puts his hand on Lamar's back, rubbing soothing and comforting touches on there. He was glad that Lamar lets him do that. 

There was silence between them, for a minute. 

Lamar turned around, laying on his back again. He had his eyes, a stare on him. He seemed to be thinking, deep in his thoughts. 

After that, his voice was quiet and slightly shaky, as he said something.

Frank still heard him. 

“..c-can you kiss me?” 

Franklin seems hesitant, but still agreed to it. He gets closer to him again now, as he leaned in. He kissed Lamar, on the lips, gently. 

Lamar hummed softly. 

Franklin pulls away from Lamar's lips, after a few seconds. 

“Lamar, let me get you to feel better.” 

“I..I..” Lamar was unsure, which was reasonable. 

Franklin didn't mind how silent Lamar is being right now. “This isn't lust to me, I was afraid to tell you my feelings before, but I really like you. I may even love you..” 

“This isn't a lie, right..?” Lamar had hopefulness in his voice, like he wanted Franklin to love him. 

“It's not, this is how I truly feel.” Franklin told him. 

Lamar sighs in relief. “Then I like you too, I have for awhile now.” 

Franklin smiled at that. 

Lamar stares at the ceiling. “..this is so gay..” 

Franklin laughed softly. “..then let it be." His stare was still on him. "Are you okay with this?” 

“I am.” Lamar replied to that. 

Franklin nodded, pulling Lamar's tank top slightly down, as he leaves a kiss on the other male's collarbone. His eyes are softened. “I'II be gentle, I promise.” He reassured him, as he meant it. 

Lamar blushed a bit at that, a reddish shade, as his face heated up. 

Franklin has another smile. 'That was adorable.’ he thought, to himself. 

They both started stripping, taking off each other's clothes. Until they're only in their boxers. 

Lamar was still blushing. He shivered slightly, as that other male, this alpha starts to touch and kiss down his body. He can't deny that he loves it. 

Franklin touched him more, loving Lamar's warm body already. He kept that omega pinned down, under him. He was humming softly, his lips against the other dark-skinned male's inner thighs. 

Lamar let out some hums. He had a blush again. 

Franklin was reaching to Lamar's boxers now. He looked at him. “May I..?” 

Lamar was nodding slowly, quietly letting him. 

Franklin pulled down that clothing and threw it on the ground. He also takes off his own boxers.

They are both naked and bare skinned now. 

Lamar's blush darkened. 

Franklin smirked nicely. Then, he got another gentle smile, as he was kissing Lamar's chest and stomach. 

He's looking down, as he noticed what Lamar had, like every other omega has. A slit, under his dick, and above his entrance. He reaches over, touching it. It was leaking, another sign that Lamar really was in heat. 

Lamar flinched, his breathing getting uneven. “N-Not there..” His grip was on the bed sheets. 

Franklin was looking at him. He sensed that fear coming from Lamar again and heard it in this other male's voice. “Alright.” He removed his hand from there, leaning over and kissing Lamar's abdomen. He won't do anything that Lamar doesn't want. 

“Sorry.” Lamar said, in a quiet voice again, feeling bad about it. 

Which Franklin thought that he had no reason to feel this way, because it was alright and fine by him. He had his lips against that other male's again. “Shh.” he said, before he kisses him a second time. 

After awhile, Frank reached over into the nightstand drawer, grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom. He opens that bottle, lubing his fingers, warming them. 

Lamar blushes, looking away. 

Franklin didn't mind it. He puts his fingers against Lamar's hole, as he was rubbing there. 

Lamar was shivering slightly, although he doesn't feel uncomfortable. Which was good, so far. 

Franklin rubbed him, for awhile, then he was pushing his fingers, two of them in Lamar. Careful and slowed. 

Lamar gasped sharply, a pained whimper falls out of his mouth. 

Franklin shushed him again, calmly. He fingered him, carefully. He was spreading and stretching Lamar open inside, with gentleness. 

Lamar made some quiet noises, at feeling that. 

Franklin gave another kiss to him, slowly putting his tongue in Lamar's slightly opened mouth, to distract him. He curled and twisted these fingers inside Lamar, as he scissored the ring of muscle in there. 

Lamar moaned silently. He also made another noise. “..ngh~” When Frank pulls apart from that kiss, he was arching his body, at this strange but slightly pleasuring feeling. 

Franklin had a slight smirk. After awhile (it seemed), he was pulling those fingers out. 

Lamar felt empty now, then that thought made him blush more. He watched him, as Franklin puts on a condom. He feels flustered already, at the size of him and swallowed hardly. 

Franklin was gazing at him, for a second, noticing this. “Relax, I told you that I will be gentle. I won't hurt you, Lamar.” He was reassuring him again. 

Lamar takes a breath. “..I know.” he repeated to him now. 

Franklin nods again, to that. He lubed his erection, after he had put that condom on. He reached out and grabbed Lamar. 

Lamar got comfortable, laying down, his back fully on that bed. He relaxed himself, for Frank. 

Franklin kept his smile. He spreads Lamar's legs, as he held him there. He had positioned his dick near Lamar's entrance, as well. 

Lamar breathed, in a quiet way, calming himself down. He still felt slight nervousness. 

Franklin pushed inside Lamar, slowly again. He was only halfway in. 

Lamar felt pain through him. “Ah-!” He could almost feel tears in his eyes. 

Franklin felt bad for him. He stays where he is, to let Lamar adjust.

He whispered sweet nothings into Lamar's ear, getting him to relax again. 

Lamar appreciated that. 

When Lamar had adjusted, relaxing slightly, everything felt better. 

Franklin thrusts now. In and out of him, medium paced. It feels so good in Lamar, he thought, as he liked this other dark skinned male's tightness. He let out a moan himself. 

Lamar moans at that, and was flustering, at feeling Frank's dick inside him. 

Franklin was still thrusting. He gripped Lamar's thighs, gently, during it. 

Lamar moaned again. 

They were both moaning now. 

Franklin leans down, as he kissed Lamar's neck, leaving a slight dark mark on the skin there. It was like he claimed him. Which he was. He marked him as his own. 

Lamar noticed that, his stare on him again. He blushed madly. 

Franklin puts his hand in Lamar's, as he entangled their fingers together. He was putting his forehead against Lamar's forehead as well. He also stares at him, deeply. “I love you.” he said to him, as he was staring into Lamar's eyes.

Lamar felt like he was burning, his face heating. Although, his heartbeat was calm. He's glad. He was feeling the same way. “..I love you too.” he replied at that, as he also stared at him, into Franklin's eyes. 

Franklin was smiling, as he was starting to thrust again. 

It was a slow, sweet love making. Their warm bodies against each other, as their breaths also mixed. Each moan filled that once silent room. That pleasured bliss, it was a nice sensation between them. 

“Lamar~” 

“A-Ahh~ Frank~” 

They are both nearing to their climax. 

Lamar nearly couldn't take it anymore. He panted quietly. 

Franklin thrusted a bit more, as he hits Lamar's prostate, that spot in him which send Lamar over the edge. 

That was it for Lamar.

Lamar arched his back, as he orgasmed, and came on his lower stomach. 

Franklin also came, after him, in the condom. 

Both guys are panting, as they both slowly calmed down. 

Eventually, Frank pulled out of him, with carefulness. He throws away that now used condom, after he had tied it. He took a cloth, as he cleaned them off as well, before throwing that in the bin too. 

Lamar was breathing, as he calms down from everything. He smiled at him. 

Franklin did the same. After that, he lays down, next to him. He gets closer to Lamar, cuddling with him. 

Lamar snuggled and nuzzled against him, sleepily yet happily. He had a smile, as he closed his eyes. He felt loved, with Frank. He stayed there, in Franklin's arms. 

Franklin was keeping a smile on his own lips as well. He also shut his eyes. 

They are falling asleep peacefully, after that. Both of them were sleeping deeply, for the rest of that night, feeling love for each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> ⚣ ♡ Thanks for reading (: 💙


End file.
